DUCK SONG BUT HE'S ROBBING THEM
A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand Hey! (Bom Bom Bom) Gimme your money! The man said “Ok Ok Ok, fine” but guess what, I only got a dime! The duck said “Well then, you’re out of time” Then he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Then he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Then he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Till the next day came bom bom bom bom boda bom A duck walked up to an orange juice stand and he said to the man, running the stand Hey! (Bom Bom Bom) Gimme your money! The man said, “I don’t have any yet” The duck said “bet” and looked at the cash register and found it! The duck said “Imma shoot you in yo dick!” The man said “Oh Shit!” Then he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Then he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Then he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Till the next day came bom bom bom bom boda bom A duck walked up to the grape juice stand and he said to the woman, running the stand Hey! (Bom Bom Bom) Gimme your money! The Women said, “I'm sorry I have not made any money today!” The duck said “you'll pay me anyway!” Then he cummed 6 times Splat! Splat! Then he cummed 6 times Splat! Splat! Then he cummed 6 times Splat! Splat! And he did all that bom bom bom bom boda bom A duck walked up to the apple juice stand and he said to the man, running the stand Hey! (Bom Bom Bom) Gimme your money! The man said hey you’re that duck who robbed stores! I’ve seen you before! The duck said “Well, I dont care its you ima ignore!” And then it was just blood and gore. Cuz he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Cuz he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Cuz he shot him 6 times BANG! BANG! Till the next day came bom bom bom bom boda bom A duck walked up to the mango juice stand and he said to the man, running the stand Hey! (Bom Bom Bom) Gimme your money! The man said “Ha! Try! I brought guns this time” The duck said “Well imma become 6ix9ine” Then the cops came to see Then the cops came to see Then the cops came to see Then the cashier went to jail in Tennessee bom bom bom bom boda bom ' ' A duck walked up to a watermelon stand and he said to the man, running the stand Hey! (Bom Bom Bom) Got a place to hide? “What?” “Got a place to hide!” No why would I ha- DO YOU HAVE A PLACE TO HIDE? (Bum bum bum, bum bum bum) Then the man laughed Then he started to giggle This story was having a tickle He said “C’mon duck imma show you were to hide” And he brought him to a hole and left him inside He said “What’s this guy” He said “I don’t know but you might wanna commit sucide!” The cops are coming and they’re on the way So you better do something maybe hang! The duck had an AK in his hands and broke the window and yelled, “see ya kiddo” And the cops came and the guy got blamed and said “---king duck d**do!” The duck waddled away waddle waddle The duck waddled away waddle waddle The duck waddled away waddle waddle The duck waddled away waddle waddle The duck waddled away waddle waddle The duck waddled away waddle waddle The duck waddled away *song fades away* Category:Parodies Category:Ducks